


Lost in His Arms Tonight

by arisakashiori



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, Angsty Stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisakashiori/pseuds/arisakashiori
Summary: Tsukishima Kei takes one last phone call from Yamaguchi Tadashi.#HaikyuuAngstWeek2020Day 2 Tier 1: Phone Call
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, very very slight Tsukishima x FemReader
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Lost in His Arms Tonight

*phone ringing*

Tsukishima Kei was awaken by the sound that keeps ringing in the middle of the night. He shifted on his bed, getting his phone and looks at who the heck is calling him at this hour.

Huh, that's unusual.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is the least person he expected to call him.

He pressed the green button and positioned his phone on his right ear as he sat up on his bed. The first sounds he hears at the end of the lines were sniffles. Sniffles that sound like he cried a lot this evening.

"Hello, Yamaguchi?"

More sniffles came its way to his ears. Yes, Yamaguchi was a crybaby and IS STILL a crybaby, but Tsukishima knows he never cries this much in front of his bullies. Something serious must be happening back at his place.

"T-Tsukki..." That was the last thing he heard that made him scramble up his bed, not even bothering if his wife wakes up. Yes, Tsukishima Kei is married.

"Wait, I'm coming there right now, tell me what's wrong!" He said as he forcefully opened the closet door and rummaged through his clothes until he found one and hurriedly put em on without even fixing them.

"Y-You don't have t-to... Tsukki..." To tell the truth, Tsukishima Kei being married is the number one reason why he's acting like this. The moment Tsukishima gave him an invitation to their wedding was when it all started to hurt. A lot.

"J-Just... listen to me, p-please... for the last time..."

For the last time...? No, no it couldn't be. There's no way someone like him would have the guts to do it. He could never do it. So Tsukishima moved faster and ran to Yamaguchi's place to stop whatever plan he's about to do.

"Tsukki... I love you..."

He slowed in his tracks, but he never stopped running. He wanted to make sure he heard everything he'll say, and make sure that he stops acting like that.

"I've always been... ever since you saved me from those bullies..." He softly said, drawing in more sobs. Tsukishima wasn't able to hold back the tears that were trying to escape from his eyes.

"I always knew that I never had the chance... so I wasn't able to tell you this until now... I'm sorry, Tsukki..."

"No, no! You don't have to apologize! Please..."

"You know... the happiest moments in my life were all the times I spent with you... and I'll cherish them forever, Tsukki..."

"No...! Don't say that!"

"I want you to be happy, Tsukki... So... be happy with her, please..."

"Yamaguchi!!!" He shouted. He couldn't care less if people wakes up and shouts at him for being noisy, all he wants right now was to be by Yamaguchi's side. One thing he never did until now.

"Tsukki... Thank you... so much..."

*beep beep beep*

He never stopped running. Even though he's getting tired already, all that tiredness build up inside him were nothing to him. He's too worried to mind his tiredness right now, he badly wants to save him.

As soon as he was in front of Yamaguchi's apartment, he felt a very dark aura looming around him. He opened the door. The first thing he sees is a piece of rope hanging around the ceiling.

At the end of it was a lifeless Yamaguchi Tadashi.

He was too late.

Tsukishima walked slowly towards him and gently untied the rope that was strangling Yamaguchi's neck. He catched his cold, falling body with his arms and sat at the floor, all while cradling Yamaguchi's body in his arms. He gently caressed his pale face and left a soft kiss on his right cheek. Tears keep flowing his eyes as he hugs him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Yamaguchi..."


End file.
